<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inuyasha and Bleach Crossover Ideas by W01FS0NG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240080">Inuyasha and Bleach Crossover Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG'>W01FS0NG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Ficlets, Gen, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Rin as a Shinigami and Sesshomaru as her Zanpakutō.</p><p>- Kagome as a Quincy and Inuyasha as a Soul Reaper.</p><p>- Rukia as a reincarnation of Shirayuki (A demoness), traveling back in time with Kagome.</p><p>- Sesshomaru meets a young Kyoraku</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve the idea of Sesshomaru as a Zanpakutō for a while, I just wasn’t sure how to implement him, but here it is!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rin as a Shinigami and Sesshomaru as her Zanpakuto.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin lived in one of the outermost villages surrounding the Seireitei. A young girl with fair skin, brown eyes and black hair with spiky bangs. She was very simple and innocent. The girl believed that life was something to be treasured. She was quiet. A little too quiet for some of the other villager’s liking. They all thought she was mute. She had to loot and scavenge to survive. All was well and good until a pack of hollows attacked. As they devoured her friends and neighbors, she hid.</p><p> </p><p> Left all alone and to fend for herself, she stumbles upon a great power. The great power of Sesshomaru. Composed, confident, calm, and calculating. A contrast to Rin’s bubbly personality. </p><p> </p><p>Even before she was a Soul Reaper, he was able to manifest himself. His clothes and armor were even extravagant; again, a contrast to Rin’s simple kimono. The man even had a large white boa on him, although few (including Rin) knew that that was actually his tail. He was tall and slender. He had fair skin, pointed ears, knee-length white hair with bangs, and golden eyes with slit pupils. A purple crescent moon showed on his forehead between his bangs. Two magenta stripes showed on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. He also possesses canine fangs. His claws were tipped with poison.</p><p> </p><p> In his manifested form, he has three different swords. So, he has three different shikai’s.</p><p> </p><p> 1: Tenseiga Sesshomaru. To activate Tenseiga, she would have to say “Save them, Tenseiga Sesshomaru.” Tenseiga cannot harm the living, but is capable of saving a hundred lives in a single stroke and was able to bring back someone from the dead, albeit once. The sword can also cut spiritual entities (little messengers from the underworld who’ve come to drag someone down with chains). In extreme cases, the Tenseiga can also protect Rin from potentially lethal attacks by emitting a black mist-like barrier. The sword normally emits a blue aura when in use and possesses a will of its own that Rin can sense.</p><p> </p><p>2: Bakusaiga Sesshomaru. To activate Bakusaiga, she says, “Let them die, Bakusaiga Sesshomaru.” The energy produced by Bakusaiga has an extremely corrosive effect on organic matter, which lingers even after a blast from the weapon. Rin can fire off the decomposition ability of Bakusaiga as an explosive energy wave that can slay thousands of demons in one slash.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> 3: Tōkijin Sesshomaru. For activation, she says, “Hate, Tōkijin Sesshomaru.” The demon sword possesses an intense demonic aura of hatred. It can fire off extremely powerful blasts of pure evil energy. Originally the energy blasts of Tōkijin took the form of small, needle-like energy shards that Sesshōmaru fired off the tip of the sword without having to slash it. The Zanpaktō later developed the ability to fire energy blasts by slashing, creating a blue wave. Sesshōmaru also demonstrated the ability to fire energy spheres from the blade, which were green in color and traveled very quickly. Some thought that Rin was part hollow and that the green circular energy was a Cero. When struck into the ground, Tōkijin can create a barrier that would eradicate anything that comes into contact with it. There’s a special attack that comes with the Tōkijin, Soryuha. Blue streams of lightning that eventually form into a dragon. </p><p> </p><p>She was discovered and brought into the Seireitei by Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya. From there, he admitted her into the Soul Reaper Academy. Rin was in school before Aizen’s betrayal and before his defeat. She was able to graduate early, but not as early as Toshiro. Despite her being exceptionally good at Kido, Sesshomaru is a fighting type. Squad Four wanted her to be on their squad because of Tenseiga and her kido skills, but she chose Squad Ten. The girl even became their third seat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, I should probably note that Rin and Toshiro are the same height.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kagome as a Quincy and Inuyasha as a Soul Reaper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kagome as a Quincy and Inuyasha as a Soul Reaper.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome lived on a shrine at the top of the hill. From a young age, she was able to see hollows. Her grandfather would sometimes teach Kagome and her little brother about their Quincy heritage, and teach them the way of the bow. He told them all about the history, about the war.</p><p>It wasn’t until she was fifteen that she discovered something remarkable. There was a natural Senkaimon in the shrine close to her house. She found herself being transported to the Seireitei. It didn’t drop her in the Actual Soul Society, but it did get her somewhere outside the wall. That’s where she found a Shinigami pinned to a tree by a Quincy arrow. He looked unconscious.</p><p>She managed to pull it out. In doing so, the arrow cracked and dissolved into nothingness. When the Shinigami woke up, she was confused as to why he thought she was someone named Kikyo. </p><p>The two of them kept on meeting outside of the Seireitei walls for a long while, training. She didn’t know why he refused to go back inside those walls. Then, Aizen happened. Inuyasha had a bone to pick with him. Kagome remembers him telling her that Aizen’s Zanpakuto disguised Aizen as Inuyasha to commit a horrible crime. One that the Quincy Kikyo has pinned him to a tree for. He’s been in a deep slumber since then, only reawakening when Kagome pulled the arrow out. She was later told that the people of the Soul Society couldn’t break the seal and one day gave up trying.</p><p>Yet still, the two of them ended up helping the Soul Society take down Aizen.</p><p>But then one day, she was kidnapped by this mad scientist named Kageroza. Knowing that she was a reincarnation of the great Quincy Kikyo, Kageroza attempted to transfer her soul into a Reigai.</p><p>That’s when the Soul Society became involved. There was this group of humans, as well as this group of Shinigami that helped Ichigo save her. They were able to put Kagome’s soul back into her body, but a separate soul, believed to be Kikyo’s flew into the Reigai. Kikyo almost killed Kageroza and escaped, never to be seen again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rukia as a reincarnation of the snow demoness Shirayuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, folks. I'm making another one of these.</p><p>Also, fair warning, this reads a bit more like an unfinished oneshot than a summary.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a normal sleepover with Kagome. Yet, it all started when the younger Higurashi sibling said that the cat was near the shrine and he didn’t want to get it. So, Kagome and Rukia (a member of the longstanding Kuchiki Clan) went to check it out. Little did they know that falling into the well would transport them five hundred years into the past.</p><p>Fighting demons, waking up a half breed, and intriguing a local priestess. What a day.</p><p>That night, however, Rukia had a strange dream.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shirayuki!” A voice would shout. He sounded like a young boy. The area was covered in snow. All except for the blood which seeped from this woman’s body. She had pale skin, white hair, piercing blue eyes, and white clothing. She had this grey clip in her hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She handed the boy a sword. “You must guard this with your life. You mustn’t let it fall into the hands of Naraku. I will come back for it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay,” said the boy, taking it in his hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A loud banging noise made him jump. “Run Byakuya Kuchiki!” Shirayuki told him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With his fists balled, and his arm quivering, he exhaled and ran for his life. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Greetings, Shirayuki,” said a man wearing a strange skull on his head. It was attached to a white hide. “Where is your faithful companion?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Long gone.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m not too sure about that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then Shirayuki’s voice rang out, “Reclaim our sword.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rukia awoke with a cold sweat. Looking at her surroundings, she exhaled in relief. She was still in a hut. Kagome slept right beside her. Then, she noticed Kaede sitting at the entryway, staring at the stars. Quietly, she walked up to the old woman.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep?” the Priestess asked her.</p><p>Rukia sat down beside her. “I had a strange dream. More like a vision, really.”</p><p>Kaede faced her. “Describe it to me, child.”</p><p>“There was snow everywhere. This woman, Shirayuki… she was dying. The woman handed her sword to this boy, saying, ‘You mustn’t let Nuraku have this sword. Guard it with your life.”</p><p>“My, my child, that was not a dream.”</p><p>Rukia stared at her. “What?”</p><p>“It happened thirty years ago. A boy who belonged to the Kuchiki clan managed to befriend a demon named Shirayuki. Uncoinsidentally, the sword you saw in your vision is of the same name. Sode no Shirayuki. It is my reason to believe that you should go there. But leave in the morning. Demon attacks are more common at night.”</p><p>“But, Lady Kaede, I have no idea where to start.”</p><p>The old woman stared back at the stars. “Follow the North star. It will surely guide you.”</p><p>So off she went in the morning. Kagome and Inuyasha didn’t like the fact that she was going alone. But just as they had their mission to restore the Shikon jewel, she had her own mission.</p><p>It took days upon days for her to reach her destination, even happening across a certain dog demon and his strange frog demon follower. The interaction didn’t last long, however. Sesshomaru chose to leave her alone.</p><p>Rukia kept having these visions. After each one, she became more and more convinced that she was Shirayuki reincarnated. Somehow, Rukia felt a strange sense of deja-vu, as if this vision was actually a memory.</p><p>Once she finally found her destination, she felt a sense of wonder. Yet she knew it instantly. This castle looked exactly like the one she saw a painting of in her family’s office at the mansion. As she approached the building guards ran up to her. </p><p>“What business do you have here, girl?” one of them asked. They all wore Shihakusho.</p><p>“Please, I request an audience with Byakuya Kuchiki.”</p><p>“That’s Lord Kuchiki to you!” One of the other guards snapped.</p><p>They were about to give her even more of a hard time when a voice spoke, “That’s enough.” They all turned to see a forty-year-old man in very elegant black and white robes. Three strands of hair covered his face in an intricate headpiece. </p><p>“But, sir,” one of the guards tried.</p><p>“Let her through. I am intrigued.” The guards let her pass. She stepped closer to Byakuya. “Come. Let us speak in the garden.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lord Kuchiki,” she said.</p><p>Once they reached the garden, they stopped on a red-painted bridge that went over a small river. “Now, what is it you want?” She stared at him. Man, this guy got right to the point. “Everyone wants something. But, you, I cannot quite figure out. Your hair is unusually short for a woman’s, and you’re wearing strange clothing. Yet I feel that I should hear you out.”</p><p>“I’ve been having dreams, you see. They were all the same. Every time I see it, it becomes more and more like a memory. Shirayuki, the woman, and the sword. The demoness handed the sword to a young boy named Byakuya Kuchiki.”</p><p>“What?” The leader of the clan tried to hide his shock.</p><p>“At the end of this dream, Shirayuki keeps telling me to reclaim the sword. From you. The more I see it, the more I think of it as a memory. It’s as if she reincarnated into me. Stranger still, you are in the right to be wary of how I dress and have my hair.” He peered at her curiously. “For you see, my name is Rukia Kuchiki, and I am from five hundred years into the future.”</p><p>“That should not be possible.”</p><p>“And yet it is.”</p><p>“Why should I believe you?”</p><p>“Well,” she sighed. “I’m not exactly sure, but I am destined to claim the sword. I can feel it.”</p><p>“What will you do with it, once you have it?”</p><p>“I have this friend you see. She and I, and a friend of ours are going to look for shards of the Shikon jewel and hopefully, put it back together. And then hopefully, I can defeat Naraku.”</p><p>He released a small gasp. “I see.” He then turned and began walking back towards the building. “Come along, Rukia.” Wondering where he would take her, she took cautious steps. </p><p>Now inside, they came into a room with nothing in it except a sheathed sword sitting on the wall. Lord Kuchiki took it into his hands and took the blade out of its scabbard. “I have never been able to call upon its power, but if you are who you say you are, then the sword will respond to you.”</p><p>Somehow, she knew what to say. “Dance, Sode no Shirayuki.” The dull blade turned snow white. It’s guard changed into the pattern of a flower. Even the cord wrap and pommel turned white. A long cord of white trailed behind it.</p><p>“Amazing,” said Byakuya. He then walked closer to her. “I wish you luck on your quest, Rukia. Do not be afraid to come back here.”</p><p>“Thank you, Byakuya.”</p><p>With that, she was on her way. </p><p> </p><p>On her little quest to rejoin Kagome and Inuyasha, she ran into Sesshomaru again. He noticed the sword and told her to draw it. His little frog demon companion tried to talk him out of it, but he told him to stand aside. For some reason, it angered the dog demon to see her possess this sword. They engaged in battle. Rukia didn’t exactly know how it happened, but she nearly froze the guy.</p><p>He sighed. “So this is who you’ve become,” Sesshomaru muttered to himself, sheathing his sword. Slightly confused, Rukia did the same. “Your technique is sloppy. You could never hope to win in a fight with it, let alone get up to Shirayuki’s level.”</p><p>“How would you know?” she tried not to shout.</p><p>He hesitated, wondering if he should even speak at all. This girl was a human after all, but she <em>is</em> Shirayuki. “I knew her... when she was alive. It’s strange to see that she reincarnated into a strange human girl.”</p><p>Rukia took offense. “Hey!”</p><p>“But there is potential in you, so I will help you learn to fight with that sword.”</p><p>His words took her aback. “You would?” he nodded. </p><p>The dog demon then turned around, saying, “Come. We must find a suitable place to camp.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s been weeks. Sesshomaru allows her to go back to the present every now and again. Although, that only happened because she forced him to allow when she went off on her own. She could tell that her family from the future is getting more and more frustrated with her lies. This is why she’s starting to like hanging around Byakuya better. She also finds wearing Shihakushos very comfortable and more suitable for the Feudal Era. Byakuya implores her to explain the situation to her parents. Eventually, she does, and they think her crazy. But when she shows them the sword, her grandfather gasps. He had known that the sword was taken out of Byakuya’s hands and was ecstatic that it was in the Kuchiki Clan’s hands again. Eventually, her parents allow her to go back into the past four days a week. She leaves her school uniform at home and travels in a Shihakusho.</p><p>The only downside was that she had to continually lie to her friends Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad.</p><p>Rukia only found Kagome again when she traveled back to the well once. They returned to the present and had a nice long talk. Rukia, of course, was invited to travel with her and Inuyasha, but declined, saying that she would like to stay with Sesshomaru. Yet, if Rukia ever encountered any jewel shards, she’d be sure to hand them to Kagome.</p><p>Kuchiki is close to having mastered swordsmanship, and a few moves from the sword. The first one she learned is called, Some No Mai Tsukishiro. She slashes at her opponent, causing an icy circle to form beneath them before encasing them in a huge pillar of ice, which proceeds to shatter alongside the enemy caught within it</p><p>The second move she learned is called, Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren. The sword goes into the ground in front of her four times, causing ice particles to flow up in front of her. Holding her sword out in front of her, Rukia generates a large amount of ice, which surges forward and engulfs the enemy, freezing them solid and shattering them soon afterward.</p><p>The third one, which she hasn’t quite got a grasp on, is called, San No Mai, Shirafune. This allows her to gather moisture in the air to the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, creating a blade of ice. This makes it possible to augment the length of the blade. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects and the immediate area.</p><p>Sesshomaru hasn’t told her much about the demoness Shirayuki. But somehow, Rukia could tell that they were close. Any time she asks Jaken about it, he dodges the question.</p><p>Then they meet the sweetest little girl ever. Rin. She began traveling with them after Sesshomaru revived her. She’s just a bundle of joy.</p><p>Both Sesshomaru and Rukia are simping for each other, but only Rin sees it. <br/><br/>The only other person who caught her eye was a member of Byakuya’s guard. A demon named Renji whom Byakuya trusted with his life.</p><p>Rukia, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jakken travel through Japan. Usually, they go places to suit Sesshomaru’s or Rukia’s wants. Want to find this sword and compete with your brother for it? Sure! Want to try and find Nuraku or jewel shards? Sure!</p><p>When Naraku is finally defeated by both Kagome and Rukia, the girls both decide to stay in the Feudal Era and everyone lives happily ever after.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sesshomaru meets Kyoraku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this takes place after Inuyasha: The Final Act and way before the first season of Bleach. Kyoraku isn’t a captain yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The great demon lord Sesshomaru flew through the air effortlessly. His long hair and fur boa floated in the wind. The demons A-Un and Jaken trailed close behind with the imp sitting on the beast’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sniffing the air, something caught his attention. He couldn’t pinpoint it exactly. Whatever this was didn’t smell exactly like a demon. If anything, it smelled like the little goblin beings of the Underworld. He detested such beings, especially trying to take Rin away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears picked up an ungodly shriek. Finally deciding to investigate, Sesshomaru descended to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lord, where are you going?” Jaken’s semi-annoying voice shouted. The great demon chose not to answer him, knowing the imp would catch up eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once on the ground, the stench of death became clearer. He heard the shriek again, opting to place a hand on his Tokijin. The forest seemed relatively sound. The birds and squirrels moved about normally. For all of their acute awareness, they couldn’t sense the monster he heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very grumble of destruction caused the animals to flee. A tree had been tossed in the air. Sesshomaru rushed to the site of its launch. His golden eyes squinted slightly with curiosity. The creature that stood before him was much taller than any ogre. No, this definitely wasn’t any demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature spotted the demon and released another shriek. It leaped towards him with its claws out. Unfazed, Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and sliced at the creature. Immediately it dissipated. How disappointing, he sighed. Just as the demon lord was about to place the sword back into its scabbard, he sensed the presence of someone there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes scanned the forest to find no one, but he knew they were there. The scent was unfamiliar to him. It definitely wasn’t of a demon, nor a human. Who or whatever this was, was definitely different than the beast he had just slayed. Yet it seemed, they were not keen on making themselves known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop hiding,” Sesshomaru commanded, ready for an attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you could sense me after all,” said a man with a slightly scratchy voice. In front of the demon stood a tall man with grey eyes, high cheekbones and brown curly hair. He wore strange black and white clothing. The man crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?” Sesshomaru questioned. He kept his hand on his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he glanced away for a moment. “What are you? Name’s Kyoraku by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” the demon lord said plainly. His grip on his sword tightened. “And I won’t ask again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Kyoraku shifted his weight. “I’m a Soul Reaper. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to take care of the hollow you just destroyed.” His eyes locked with the Sesshomaru’s. “You’re turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to answer to someone he barely understood. “That is none of your concern.” He stepped off the ground and flew off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?!” Jaken called after him as he and A-Un finally caught up with him. The tiny imp huffed out an exasperated sigh before telling the two-headed beast. “Come on, A-Un, let’s catch up with Lord Sesshomaru.” A-Un made a noise that almost resembled a horse’s before galloping into the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How strange,” murmured the Shinigami as he walked into the other side of the Senkaimon gate.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts anyone?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>